1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known a system, which shoots the projection state of a projector with a built-in camera to measure the projection color, the projection position, and so on, and then automatically performs an appropriate correction (JP-A-2015-167341, JP-A-2014-197739).
Incidentally, in general, a projection distance of a projector is variously set depending on a usage of the projector in some cases. The built-in camera is required to be able to take an image of the state of a screen (a projection surface) irrespective of the projection distance of the projector. However, conventionally, in an actual condition, an appropriate configuration and an appropriate configuration taking the projection distance into consideration have not been sufficiently devised with respect to the built-in camera.